familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Logan County, Ohio
| founded date = March 1 | seat wl = Bellefontaine | largest city = Bellefontaine | area_total_sq_mi = 467 | area_total_km2 = 1209 | area_land_sq_mi = 458 | area_land_km2 = 1187 | area_water_sq_mi = 8 | area_water_km2 = 22 | area percentage = 1.85% | census yr = 2000 | pop = 46005 | density_sq_mi = 98 | density_km2 = 38 | time zone = Eastern | UTC offset = -5 | DST offset = -4 | footnotes = | web = http://www.co.logan.oh.us | named for = Benjamin Logan }} Logan County is a county located in the state of Ohio, United States. As of 2000, the population was 46,005. The county seat is Bellefontaine.6 The county is named for Benjamin Logan, who fought Native Americans in the area. Demographics As of the census² of 2000, there were 46,005 people, 17,956 households, and 12,730 families residing in the county. The population density was 39/km² (100/sq mi). There were 21,571 housing units at an average density of 18/km² (47/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 96.15% White, 1.71% Black or African American, 0.20% Native American, 0.40% Asian, 0.03% Pacific Islander, 0.27% from other races, and 1.24% from two or more races. 0.72% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 96.8% spoke English, 1.0% German and 1.0% Spanish as their first language. There were 17,956 households out of which 33.30% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 57.00% were married couples living together, 9.50% had a female householder with no husband present, and 29.10% were non-families. 24.80% of all households were made up of individuals and 10.30% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.53 and the average family size was 3.01. In the county, the population was spread out with 26.70% under the age of 18, 8.20% from 18 to 24, 27.90% from 25 to 44, 23.30% from 45 to 64, and 13.90% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 37 years. For every 100 females there were 96.10 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 93.60 males. The median income for a household in the county was $41,479, and the median income for a family was $47,516. Males had a median income of $37,134 versus $24,739 for females. The per capita income for the county was $18,984. About 7.10% of families and 9.30% of the population were below the poverty line, including 11.80% of those under age 18 and 8.50% of those age 65 or over. Government Main article: Ohio county government. Localities Municipalities There are twelve incorporated municipalities in Logan County: Cities *Bellefontaine Villages Townships There are seventeen civil townships in Logan County. Of these, none are urban townships, and no municipalities have been formed from former townships: Unincorporated places There are also a number of unincorporated places in Logan County: References *Logan County Government's website ---- Category:Honda Category:Logan County, Ohio